


The Perfect Pie

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Dean is on a search for the best slice of pie. He finds it in a surprising place.





	The Perfect Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endraking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/gifts).



> For John, who prompted: Finding the best slice of pie for Destiel

Dean has always loved pie. Ever since he was a child and had his first slice of moms warm apple pie. He tastes the flaky crust, and sweet applies and he was done for. He would never love anything more than he loved pie. He was sure of it.

The love has only grown as he’s gotten older. He might change, but his love of pie never wavered. Not a single bit.

He’s made it his mission to try pie from every place he visits, searching for the best piece. He has a few favorites. Strawberry pie from a diner in Florida. Blueberry pie from a place in Washington. Even raspberry pie from California. While he loves all the apple pies he’s tried over the years, nothing has come close to beating his mom's apple pie.

For a while he wondered if it was nostalgia making the love for it linger. But then his mom came back. The first time she’d baked him an apple pie and he’d taken a bite, he knew it was just that good. There was no beating it.

That doesn’t mean he was going to stop trying all the pie he can get his hands on. That would be wrong. Every pie deserves a chance.

Sam likes to roll his eyes at him every time he orders a slice, but Sam likes kale, so what does he know? Certainly not how to enjoy the finer things in life.

Cas though, he always just looks curious. He even tries the pies sometimes. Though Dean rarely gets more than a “this is good, Dean,” from him. Cas might like pie, but Dean doesn’t think he quite gets it.

Dean tries to explain it one night, as they’re drinking whiskey in the bunker. Sam has long since gone to bed.

“Pie has never let me down,” Dean tells him. “It’s always been there, and always will be. I can count on pie.”

Cas tilts his head, and stays silent. Dean assumes that’s going to be it, so he takes a sip from his glass.

“I think I get it,” Cas says.

“Yeah?”

Cas nods, but doesn’t say anything else.

It’s a few days later that Dean comes home to the smell of apples. Not just any apples, he realizes. But apples being baked in a pie. Dean runs into the kitchen, expecting to see his mom. Instead he finds Cas there, sporting an apron that says “kiss the cook” on it in bold red letters.

“Cas? What are you doing?”

“I’m baking,” Cas tells him.

Dean’s brow furrows in confusion, “I didn’t know you knew how to bake.”

“I know how to do a lot of things, Dean.”

“But baking?”

“I had Jack show me videos on the computer,” Cas says. “And I just followed the directions he showed me. It seemed easy enough.”

Dean wants to trust Cas. He does. But this is baking a pie. It’s not something you can just learn how to do on the internet. It takes skill.

“It’s almost done,” Cas tells him. “You sit down, and I’ll bring you some once it’s cooled.”

Dean stares at him for a moment, wondering if he should intervene. Cas must notice his hesitation because he narrows his eyes. “I do have this under control, Dean.”

Dean raises his hands and backs away towards the table. He sits there, watching as Cas moves around the kitchen, putting the dirty dishes into the sink to soak. It’s such a domestic scene, something he never thought he’d see Cas doing, but it feels _normal_.

He almost jumps when a timer goes off by the stove. Cas turns it off, before grabbing a pair of oven mitts, and moving to take the pie out of the oven. Dean closes his eyes when the smell hits him. It does smell good. He can’t deny that.

It’s a few minutes later that a plate is placed in front of him with a fork and a glass of milk. Dean turns his head to hide his smile. Cas really is trying here.

He notices that Cas doesn’t have his own plate when he sits down, and raises an eyebrow, “What? Too afraid to try your own food?”

“I had some earlier,” Cas tells him. “I tried a lot of pies until I perfected the recipe. And once I was satisfied I baked another so it would be fresh when you got home.”

Dean takes a bite of the pie, and can’t suppress his groan as the flavor hits him. The apples are just the right amount of crisp and it’s not too sweet. Dean has had amazing pies before, but nothing like this.

“Do you like it?” Cas asks hm.

Dean opens his eyes to find the angel watching him expectantly. Dean grins, “Dude, this is awesome.”

Cas smiles, “I’m glad you like it, Dean.”

“Why do this?” Dean asks him, before taking another bite.

“You love pie,” Cas says, as if it’s that simple. “And I realized something, hearing you talk about pie.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes. I realized that the way you feel about pie, is the how I feel about you.”

Dean stops with his fork halfway to his mouth. He stares at Cas, playing the last sentence over in his head. He said that Dean loves pie, and he feels about Dean the way Dean feels about pie. Which means...

Dean puts the fork down and sits up straighter, clearing his throat. “Cas…”

“It’s okay Dean,” Cas says. “I don’t expect you to say anything or feel that way.”

“Now hold on just a damn minute,” Dean says. “You caught me off guard. You bake me a pie, and then tell me it’s because I love pie. And then that you feel about me the way I feel about pie. I need a moment here to process all this.”

“I meant that you’re someone I can always count on,” Cas says. “But yes, I do suppose it’s because I love you.”

“How can you say that as if it’s that easy?” Dean asks him.

“Because it is,” Cas tells him. “Living is hard sometimes, but loving you, that’s easy.”

Dean grabs Cas by the tie, and yanks him in. He silences whatever protest Cas was about to make with a kiss. It’s not the most eloquent. Cas’ lips are dry, and Deans are sticky from the pie. But Dean doesn’t care. He’s been dancing around this for so long, and trying to tell himself he didn’t deserve it. And he’s tired of it. Cas is right. Living can be hard, but that’s why they need to grab onto these moments when they can.

When they pull back, Dean rests his forehead against Cas’, “For the record, I do feel about you, the way I feel about pie.”

“You can count on me?” Cas asks.

“Yeah,” Dean says. “And I love you.”

Cas smiles, and kisses him again. “Finish your pie, Dean.”

Dean goes back to his pie, savoring every bite. It really is some of the best pie he’s ever had. “Don’t tell mom, but this pie might be close to beating hers.”

“I’m honored,” Cas says.

Dean smiles, “You should be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
